


"It's all gone?"

by beadsnlace



Category: The Good Wife (TV), the good fight - Fandom
Genre: Diane Lockhart - Freeform, Other, Setting this under TGW fandom since it does not yet have one of it's own, The Good Fight, The Good Wife spin off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beadsnlace/pseuds/beadsnlace
Summary: Just a little something that was born from the first full length  uncensored trailer for  The Good Fight....and because when the Queen Christine Baranski swears.....well.........it's awesome!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I had to. Because Diane Lockhart is simply the best character that came out of TGW. Because this woman has deserved FAR MORE than she ever got from TGW. 
> 
> And simply because I think Diane Lockhart is awesome!!

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

It's late and Diane Lockhart is still in her office, her phone rings and she reaches to answer it.

"Diane? Are you hearing this?" Standing up she grabs the TV remote and turns in on. Her financial advisor and friend is being arrested! For running a ponzi scheme...**What the hell?** she thinks to herself...

"What about my...my retirement money?" she asks the person on the other end of the line.

"It's all gone?" Anxiously waiting for an answer. ANY answer that contradicts the sinking feeling she's getting in the pit of her stomach. She gets her answer and it's not the one she was hoping for. "FUCK!" (Not a word she would normally say, but it seems to fit the situation...)

Staring at the tv again she lets the phone slip from her grasp to land on the desk.

What now? What does she do now?


End file.
